


With extra Icing

by 0peaches_writing0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Gen, lowkey kagehina, the boys are still first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0peaches_writing0/pseuds/0peaches_writing0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day’s work at the family bakery Kageyama hung up his apron, relieved that he didn't have to deal with anymore angry brides complaining their cake wasn't what they ordered, or having to explain to upset parents that they don't make cookie cakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With extra Icing

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is my first time writing! This fanfic is really short, but I'll make up for in the future. I'm new to writing so don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much I had fun writing it  
> ~kami

After a long day’s work at the family bakery Kageyama hung up his apron, relieved that he didn't have to deal with anymore angry brides complaining their cake wasn't what they ordered, or having to explain to upset parents that they don't make cookie cakes. Kageyama was born into the baking business since his family owned one of the most popular bakeries in the city. The shop was always busy. Luckily, he was still a first year in high school so he only worked part time. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his mother's voice calling from the back of the shop.  
"Tobio sweetie can you close up for the night?" Kageyama once again filled with relief shouted back "Sure thing mom!" He walked up to the bakery's entrance to flip the sign to the "SORRY, CLOSED FOR THE NIGHT" side. Kageyama lifted his hand to change the sign when out of nowhere the door swung open before he could even blink. The raven haired boy pushed his bangs out of the way still dazed from the sudden event. He shook his head and looked around outside. Kageyama shrugged it off thinking it was just the wind, and closed the door again. He calmly flipped the sign over and went back over to the counter to clean up before he went up to his room to do his homework. He nearly had a heart attack when he heard another boys voice call out a greeting from the front of the shop. Kageyama hesitated for a minute but turned around to face the owner of the voice.  
Orange was the first word that came to his mind. This boy (probably in middle school) had the brightest orange hair he has ever seen. It was like looking at the sun. The stranger flashed him a grin and began to speak, but all the raven could hear was muffled words still distracted by this boy’s blinding hair color. The ginger had finished his sentence and was confused by Kageyama’s dazed expression. Suddenly the boy started to speak again, “Right, I should probably introduce myself!” The ginger continued speaking, “I’m Hinata Shouyou!” Hinata flashed another grin at Kageyama when he finished talking. Wow…-thought Kageyama- this kid’s intense. The raven decided to speak up, “no offense but aren’t you a little too young to be wandering into people’s bakeries this late at night?” “Hey!” The boy instantly defended himself as if he was expecting this reaction, “I may be short but I’m a first year in high school!” Kageyama scoffed, “Please, you don’t look anything like a high school student, and if you were a first year how come I’ve never seen you?” “Because I’m homeschooled!” Shouyou snapped without hesitation, “Besides that none of your business, are you always this nosy with your customers?”  
It was at this moment when Tobio’s mother had stepped in the room. “who’s your friend sweetie?” Tobio turned away folding his arms against his chest, and furrowing his brows before pointing an accusing finger at Hinata. “He’s not my friend, this little squirt just wandered into our shop to pick a fight with me.” “Hey! That’s not true I actually came here for a reason but you had to interrogate me as soon as I walked in!” Hinata retorted. “Now, now boys” said Tobio’s mother, “There’s no need to fight.” She turned to Hinata “What brings you to our bakery so late at night?” Hinata pulls out a piece of crumpled up paper from his jeans, and opened it having trouble reading what was scribbled on the page. “It’s my sister’s birthday tomorrow and I thought I should get her a cake, but your bakery was the only one with hours as late as this” Kageyama’s gaze softened a bit when he mentioned he was trying to get a cake for a family member. He understood how this boy felt based on past experience with situations similar to this, and felt sympathy for the boy. Tobio stepped forward and snatched the paper out of the ginger’s hand. Shouyou was about to object when Tobio interrupted him, “Vanilla cake with strawberry frosting?” Tobio raised his brows curiously. Hinata nodded and added, “with extra icing…”  
Tobio walked over behind the counter and tacked it to the “order’s” board. Hinata’s eyes lit up and he began to jump up and down, buzzing with happiness. “Thank you so much! How could I ever repay you?”, “No need” came a sweet voice from behind him. Hinata decided it was the ravens mother, and turned around. “Just be here early tomorrow morning to pick it up.” She said with a smile. The ginger nodded enthusiastically before skipping out of the store shouting one last thank you, and jumping back on his bike waving as he peddled away. Tobio examined the crumpled up note tacked to the board, and He smiled when he saw scribbled at the bottom in pink pen, “With extra icing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like it kudos are appreciated :D  
> don't be afraid to tell me what you think!  
> ~kami


End file.
